Redenção
by Tyras
Summary: Ele se separa dos amigos em busca de redenção. Conseguirá?
1. Capítulos 1 a 7

Capítulo 1 - Futuro Incerto 

Já fazia uma semana que haviam partido e ele ainda tentava entender como ela o convenceu a levá-la junto. Mas por que ela quis vir? Afinal, aquilo era uma busca pessoal

dele, e ela não tinha nada a ver com isso. E mais, o lugar para onde ele iria provavelmente seria, de certa forma, inacessível para ela. Mas mesmo assim ela conseguiu

fazer ele concordar. Logo ele que se achava a pessoa mais persuasiva...

— O que você tá fazendo aí? Já são mais de duas da manhã! — Fala uma voz feminina atrás dele.

— Já é tão tarde?

Ele responde sem parar de olhar para o mar. Logo aquele navio chegaria à costa italiana, e de lá seria bem simples chegar à sede dos Templários. Mas será que eles

aceitariam a presença dela lá?

— Tyras!

Tyras não responde. Sua mente divaga pensando qual será a missão de redenção que o Supremo Paladino irá designar. Isso se ele ainda considerá-lo um membro da

ordem. Afinal, foram 3 anos afastado. Isso é suficiente, segundo as regras, para declará-lo fora da ordem. E o pior, ele usou poderes proibidos. Isso significaria um título

nada agradável. "Algoz".

— TYRAS!!!

O susto foi imenso. Tanto que ele quase caiu do navio.

— Precisava mesmo isso? Quero chegar vivo na Itália!

— Precisava sim! Você tá me ignorando desde que embarcamos! — Responde irritada.

— Eu não estou lhe ignorando.

— Então o que?

Ele respira fundo.

— Estou apenas... preocupado.

— Preocupado...? — Pergunta ela, mais calma.

Tyras explica a situação.

— Então quer dizer que você pode... — Fala hesitante

— Ser considerado um inimigo em potencial e banido por precaução. — Completa com tom firme.

— Mas então por que você vai para lá?! O certo seria você manter distância desse lugar!

— Esse seria o sensato, não o certo.

Ela corre e o abraça.

— Não quero te perder. Não de novo! — Fala chorando.

Tyras a abraça em silêncio. Não podia dizer que ficaria tudo bem, pois não sabia se seria verdade.

— Por isso não queria que viesse. Seria melhor que pensasse que os abandonei...

Nessa hora Nanda solta Tyras e lhe dá um soco no rosto.

— Nunca, NUNCA diga isso de novo. — Fala com raiva.

Tyras olha perplexo para Nanda.

— Nunca fui de fugir dos problemas! Você vai ficar bem! Eles vão te aceitar! Tenho certeza!

Tyras olha para Nanda e sorri. Depois a abraça forte e diz

— Acho que você não deveria estar aqui. Mas agradeço por estar.

Eles ficam abraçados por um longo tempo. Depois vão dormir, e Tyras sente que realmente algo mudou entre os dois.

Capítulo 2 - A Ordem de Yaveh 

No dia seguinte eles chegam a Itália. Tyras aluga um carro e eles seguem para os subúrbios de Roma. Eles chegam a uma pequena igreja onde aparentemente não há

ninguém, a não ser um velho reverendo.

— Aqui é o Incrível Templo Central de Yaveh? — Fala em um tom de deboche.

— É isso aí.

— Sinceramente esperava algo...

— Maior?

— É!

Tyras sorri.

— Quando eu vim aqui pela primeira vez também achei.

Eles entram. O reverendo olha para Tyras com espanto.

— De onde vens? — Pergunta o reverendo.

— Do mundo. — Responde Tyras.

Nanda faz sinal de que vai responder também, mas Tyras faz um gesto para ela apenas esperar.

— Para onde vais? — Pergunta o reverendo.

— Para onde meu Senhor me mandar.

— O que tu tens?

— A fé em nosso Senhor Jesus e em Yaveh, o Único Deus.

— O que te traz?

Tyras hesita um pouco. mas por fim responde.

— Redenção.

Nessa hora o reverendo parece realmente surpreso.

— Você? Em busca de redenção...?

Tyras permanece em silêncio.

— Por aqui...

O reverendo os leva até um corredor, e no final a uma porta oculta. A porta se abre revelando um elevador. O reverendo faz menção para entrarem e os deixa sozinhos. a

porta se fecha.

— Um elevador? Mas pra onde ele vai subir? — Pergunta Nanda.

— Quem disse que ele vai subir?

Neste momento, o elevador começa a descer.

— Você quer dizer q o Templo Principal está debaixo da igreja?

— Não só da igreja. Mas debaixo de quase toda a Roma.

— Debaixo da Roma inteira?! Mas quantos templários existem então?

— Não existem apenas templários. Há muitos membros da Ordem de Yaveh que não são templários.

— Nossa...

O elevador pára. Eles saem, e uma enorme cidade subterrânea se apresenta diante deles. muitas pessoas andando de lá pra cá, porém sem pressa ou stress. Uma

sensação de calma paira no ar, denotando que a paz reina naquele lugar. Nanda fica sem ar ao ver e sentir tudo isso.

— Minha nossa...

— Bem-vinda à Éden, a cidade-sede da Ordem de Yaveh.

— Minha nossa... Isso é imenso! Mas ao mesmo tempo, tão calmo... — Fala Nanda ainda impressionada

— Incrível, não? — Fala Tyras sorrindo.

— Inacreditável...

— E isso é só o começo.

Eles andam pelas ruas, e Nanda continua olhando em volta abismada. Porém, percebe que as pessoas olham para eles surpresos.

— Ty, por que eles estão nos olhando assim?

Tyras pigarreia.

— Bem... é que não é normal Éden receber visitantes do mundo exterior...

— Entendo... Por isso ninguém lá fora sabe da existência dela...

— Exato.

Eles continuam andando e Tyras vai explicando tudo.

— A Ordem de Yaveh é uma imensa comunidade cristã, que descendem dos fundadores da Ordem original, na idade média.

— Então você descende de um dos fundadores?

— Não. De uns tempos para cá a ordem decidiu que deveria compartilhar da sua paz com o mundo. Foi aí que eles decidiram defender a humanidade dos monstros e

compartilhar Éden com eles. Porém, poucos são escolhidos para viver aqui, pois não querem que Éden seja contaminada com a maldade do mundo lá fora.

— Por isso estava preocupado se eles me aceitariam...

— Exato.

Pouco tempo depois eles chegam a um gigantesco templo bem no centro da cidade.

— Esse é o Templo Central, lar dos Templários.

— Nossa!... Isso é enorme...

Nisto, um dos templários chega. Ao ver Tyras, ele pára.

— T-Tyras? Você aqui?!

— Já faz tempo, hein Raynor?

— Nossa! Muito tempo! O que lhe traz de volta aqui?

— Uma longa história, meu amigo... Uma longa história...

Capítulo 3 - O Lendário Paladino 

— Esta é Nanda, a Dama da Água. — Fala apresentando Nanda — Nanda, este é James Raynor, um dos meus melhores amigos.

— Você quer dizer a Dama da Água do C5? — Fala Raynor impressionado.

— A primeira e única! — Responde Nanda.

— Mas como você conheceu ela?

— Se tornando o Lorde do Fogo! — Responde Nanda.

Nessa hora Raynor quase cai da escadaria do Templo.

— COMO É??? — Vo-Vo-Você?! O Lorde do Fogo?!

— É isso aí! — Fala e abraça Tyras. — O MEU Lorde do Fogo!

Raynor olha paralisado.

— Cara, como é que você consegue...? Lorde do Fogo, namorado da Dama da Água, isso sem falar de ser o maior Pa...

Antes que Raynor terminasse a frase, Tyras interrompe.

— Palhaço eh você! Bem, foi um prazer te ver de novo! Mas eu tenho que ir ver o Supremo Paladino, então até logo.

— Palhaço? Mas eu ia dizer Pa...

— Até mais!

Tyras sai praticamente arrastando Nanda escadaria acima.

— Tyras! Calma aí! — Fala Nanda. — Até mais, Raynor!

Eles chegam lá em cima numa velocidade incrível, deixando Raynor com uma cara confusa.

— Nossa, mas que bicho te mordeu?

— Hã? Nada não. É que eu quero resolver isso logo.

— Nossa...

Eles entram no Templo Principal. Uma enorme construção nos moldes romanos, com um ar imponente. Os olhares voltam a cercá-los.

— Nossa... Vocês capricham hein?

— Nós tentamos.

— Mas quem é esse tal de Supremo Paladino?

— É o líder dos Templários e também o líder político da cidade.

— Em resumo, o manda-chuva.

Tyras sorri.

— Exatamente.

Eles chegam numa recepção.

— Em que posso serví-los? — Fala uma das recepcionistas.

— Eu desejo ver o Supremo Paladino.

— Qual o assunto?

— Diga a ele que Tyras está aqui e deseja vê-lo com urgência.

A recepcionista encara Tyras com desdém.

— E você quer me convencer que é Tyras? O Lendário Tyras?

— Lendário...? — Fala Nanda estranhando.

Tyras saca uma espécie de insígnia de ouro e mostra à recepcionista.

— Por Yaveh...! Esse é... O selo de sir Uther! Perdoe-me senhor! Por aqui!

Eles seguem a recepcionista.

— Que história era aquela de "Lendário"? — Pergunta Nanda curiosa.

— Bem... é que...

Antes que Tyras pudesse falar qualquer coisa a recepcionista fala.

— Tá brincando? Sir Tyras é o mais famoso Templário de Éden! Ele só não é o atual Supremo Paladino porque recusou a oferta!

— O Tyras...? — Balbucia Nanda

— Dizem que ele conseguiu derrotar todos os inimigos da Grande Batalha de Laorderon sozinho!

— Não! Peraí, eu LIDEREI o batalhão de sir Uther! Foi o MEU BATALHÃO que sozinho derrotou todos os inimigos RESTANTES!

— Nossa...! É ele mesmo!

— Por que não nos contou isso antes?

— Bem, porque... Não sou tão poderoso assim...

— O senhor é muito modesto... Afinal foi o senhor quem idealizou a barreira do Templo de Tarsonia!

— Por Yaveh... — Tyras suplica.

— Você vai me explicar isso muito direitinho. — Diz Nanda.

— Chegamos! — Fala a recepcionista. — Só um minuto.

Ela chega a um pequeno videofone.

— Supremo, sir Tyras está aqui e deseja vê-lo.

— Tyras?! Tem certeza?!

— Sim senhor, ele possui o selo de sir Uther!

A porta se abre e a voz no vídeofone responde.

— Obrigado senhorita Kerrigan. Eu assumo daqui. Diga a ele que pode entrar.

— Certo. Senhor Tyras...

— Obrigado.

Eles entram numa enorme sala, como de um tribunal. Dezenas de senhores ocupam os lugares, e o no centro, como um juiz, uma figura imponente está assentado. Trajes

brancos, como uma armadura e um manto. Porém, seu rosto é oculto pela sombra.

Entre sir Tyras. O que deseja de nós? — Pergunta o Paladino Supremo.

— Redenção.

Capítulo 4 - O Caminho da Redenção 

— Redenção? — Pergunta surpreso o Supremo Paladino.

Tyras baixa a cabeça.

— Sim.

Uma enorme murmuração toma conta da sala.

— Mas redenção pelo que?

Nesta hora a sala inteira fica em silêncio. Todos aguardam a resposta.

— Eu usei a Máscara de Majora. — Tyras responde.

A murmuração recomeça.

— Você usou a Máscara de Majora? Mas por que faria isso?

Tyras conta toda a história. Nanda olha tudo calada e nervosa. As palavras da noite anterior não lhe saiam da cabeça:

— Eles podem me considerar um traidor e me banir desta dimensão."

— Para qual?

— Para onde eu bani Demoniacon.

— Então quer dizer que você usou a máscara para salvar seus amigos, porém perdeu o controle, mas foi salvo por eles... E o que fizeram com a máscara? — Pergunta o

Supremo Paladino.

— Nós a destruímos. — Responde Tyras.

— Entendo.

O silêncio volta a reinar na sala.

— Sir Tyras, não preciso dizer como sua situação é complicada. — Fala o Supremo Paladino.

Tyras continua em silêncio.

— Entretanto, você a usou como último recurso para uma boa causa, e conseguiu se livrar da maldição.

— Então...? — Fala Nanda.

— Terei que conversar com o conselho. Sir Tyras, peço que aguarde lá fora.

Tyras e Nanda se preparam para sair, porém são interrompidos pelo Supremo Paladino.

— Espere senhorita. Gostaria que a senhora ficasse por mais alguns momentos.

— Hã? Tá, tudo bem...

Tyras sai da sala e a porta se fecha.

— Então? O que quer de mim? — Pergunta Nanda.

— Eu gostaria de ter certeza de como as coisas aconteceram. Não que eu ache que sir Tyras esteja mentindo, não. Mas gostaria de ter imagens, entende?

— Mas como eu posso ajudar nisso?

— Nós temos uma máquina de leitura de memórias. Gostaria de ver com meus olhos.

— Mas... Como vou saber se não vão bisbilhotar outras coisas?

— Mesmo que quisesse não poderia. Só podemos usá-la para coisas relacionadas ao caso em questão.

— Humm... OK. Se for pra ajudar o Ty...

— Perfeito. Tragam a máquina!

Alguns funcionários, entre eles Raynor, trazem uma máquina. Nanda senta numa cadeira, e é ligada à máquina. ela começa a sentir sono e acaba dormindo.

— Muito bem... Vejamos o que ela sabe. Cuidado para não machucá-la, Raynor. — Fala o Paladino Supremo.

— Não se preocupe. Ninguém nunca se machucou comigo no controle. — Assegura Raynor.

— Por isso chamei você. Lembre-se que ela é a namorada do Tyras. Se você machucá-la...

Raynor engole seco.

— É capaz dele me matar. — Fala Raynor.

— Chega de enrolação. Senta o dedo! — Fala o Paladino Supremo. — Quer dizer, vamos nos apressar. Ative a máquina.

A máquina é ligada e imagens distorcidas aparecem no telão da máquina. Aos poucos as imagens vão tomando nitidez e mostram as cenas do que ocorreu.

— É... Parece que ele estava falando a verdade no final das contas.

— Mas acho que o senhor já sabia disso. — Fala Raynor desconfiado.

— Tem toda a razão.

— Então o que o senhor quer ver?

— Quero saber qual o maior medo dela.

Nessa hora Raynor pára.

— O senhor não estaria pensando...

— Sim. Ela tem um grande potencial. Pude sentir assim que ela entrou na sala.

— Isso... Foi o que o antigo Paladino Supremo falou do Tyras... não foi?

— Foi. E agora acho que sei o que ele quis dizer. Agora ative a máquina e me mostre do que ela tem mais medo.

— Sim, senhor.

Raynor ativa a máquina mas com algumas funções alteradas. Nanda começa a se mexer como se estivesse num pesadelo.

— Desculpe Dama da Água, mas preciso fazer isso. E tenho quase certeza que você concordaria.

As imagens voltam a se distorcer e logo em seguida mudam de aspecto. Elas começam a ter nitidez, e mostrar uma cena que não aconteceu.

— Temos som? — Pergunta o Supremo Paladino.

— Sim, estamos com sorte. Parece que ela andou pensando bastante nisto...

_O som começa distorcido, mas começa a tomar forma. Poucos momentos depois, a sala estava prestando atenção ao telão. A imagem mostrava o salão do Supremo _

_Paladino, porém sem detalhes, e nela, o Supremo Paladino, Tyras e Nanda. Dos auto-falantes da máquina a voz do Supremo Paladino se faz ouvir, embora um pouco _

_distorcida._

— _Sir Tyras, embora tenha sido por uma boa causa, o uso de artefatos amaldiçoados é terminantemente proibido por motivos óbvios. Além disso, sobre influência da _

_Máscara, o senhor praticou atos hediondos. Por isso, e por ter posto a Ordem, o mundo e toda a nossa dimensão em risco, o senhor não me deixa outra alternativa a não _

_ser bani-lo desta dimensão por precaução._

— _Mas ele usou a Máscara para nos proteger! — Ela grita._

— _Mesmo assim. Não há como garantir que ela não tenha afetado sua mente._

— _Mas..._

_Um enorme portal se abre na frente de Tyras, que começa a ser puxado sem oferecer resistência._

— _TYRAS!!!_

Ela tenta correr, mas é segurada por dois Templários. Tyras é puxado para dentro do portal, que se fecha logo em seguida.

As imagens se tornam distorcidas e a máquina é desligada.

— Como eu suspeitava... — Fala o Supremo Paladino.

— O senhor vai mesmo fazer isso? — Pergunta Raynor.

— Mande o Tyras entrar. E acorda a garota.

— Sim, senhor.

Nanda é desligada da máquina e acorda. Ainda estava meio sonolenta quando Tyras entrou.

— Bem, sir Tyras, eu cheguei a um veredito. — Fala o Supremo Paladino

Nanda começa a tremer e se abraça com Tyras.

— Eu aceito seu pedido de redenção.

Tyras e Nanda respiram aliviados.

— E qual será minha missão? — Pergunta Tyras.

— Treinar uma certa jovem como Templária até que ela chegue a sua patente atual.

— Uma missão bastante longa... — Fala Nanda.

— E quando vou conhecê-la?

— Na verdade, eu creio que já a conhece até bem demais.

— Hã...? — Tyras estranha. — Espere aí... você não quer dizer...

— Senhorita Nanda, o que acha de ser uma Templária?

Capítulo 5 - Um Velho Amigo 

— Eu, uma Templária? — Fala Nanda surpresa.

— É, você. — Responde o Supremo Paladino.

— Mas eu pensei que só quem nasceu em Éden pudesse ser Templário...

— Ela tem razão Supremo. — Fala Raynor.

— Ah, é? Traz o Pergaminho da Lei aqui.

— Sim, Senhor.

Raynor sai por uns instantes e depois volta com um enorme pergaminho.

— Aqui está! — Diz Raynor entregando o Pergaminho para o Supremo Paladino.

— Obrigado. Agora vamos ver... — Fala desenrolando o Pergaminho. — Tacapes... Tarimba... Tâmaras... ah! Achei! Templários! "Apenas um cidadão de Éden tem direito a

se tornar um Templário." Raynor! A pena!

— Aqui está! — Responde entregando uma pena enorme.

— Pronto! "Apenas um cidadão de Éden tem direito a se tornar um Templário, Exceto se o Supremo Paladino desejar o contrário." Sempre quis mudar essas leis chatas!

— Como é...? — Pergunta Tyras intrigado.

— E então senhorita Nanda? Aceita ser treinada por sir Tyras?

— Sim! Será um honra me tornar uma Templária! — Fala Nanda entusiasmada.

— Muito bem! Raynor, traz o registro dos Templários.

Raynor sai levando o Pergaminho das Leis e volta logo depois com outro pergaminho.

— Obrigado, Raynor. Vamos ver... Você vai ficar na vigésima primeira divisão.

— Mas não existe a 21ª divisão! — Protesta Tyras.

— Ah não? Deixa eu ver... — Escreve algo no pergaminho. — Pronto! Resolvido! "21ª Divisião: Divisão especial sob comando exclusivo do Supremo Paladino, Tendo

poderes, regras e líder designados pelo Supremo Paladino." Pronto!

— Mas se ela se tornar uma Iniciada, ela será mandada para a Academia, e eu só poderei treiná-la quando ela chegar na patente de Paladina Inferior... — Comenta Tyras.

— Putz, tú continua chato hein? Tá, peraí... — Procura algo no pergaminho e depois escreve algo. — Pronto! "Todos os Iniciados devem ser instruídos na academia até

atingida a patente de Paladino inferior exceto sobre ordem do Supremo Paladino. Satisfeito? Sinceramente, pensei que essa temporada lá fora ia te deixar menos chato,

mas parece que tú não muda né?

— Peraí... Arthas? É você? — Pergunta Tyras surpreso.

O Supremo Paladino começa a gargalhar alto. Depois se levanta e desce até Tyras e Nanda, revelando seu rosto que estava oculto na sombra da enorme estátua acima do

trono.

— Já faz muito tempo hein, cabeça quente? — Pergunta Arthas.

— Então você herdou o meu cargo? — Fala Tyras rindo.

— Pois é, você saiu, aí sobrou pra mim...

— Nanda, este é Arthas, meu parceiro nos meus tempos de Templário.

— A honra é minha. — Fala Arthas beijando a mão de Nanda.

— Nossa... Você podia aprender umas coisas com ele, Tyras. — Fala Nanda.

— Não se engane pelo cavalheirismo...

Nisto Raynor chega.

— Arthas, a cerimônia de iniciação da senhorita Nanda está pronta.

— Perfeito. Vamos.

Os quatro saem do salão, e percorrem os corredores sobre os olhares ainda mais assustados.

— É tradição de Éden ficarem nos olhando assustados? — Pergunta Nanda.

Os três começam a rir.

— Não, não. É que não é sempre que se vê o lendário Tyras andando lado a lado com o Supremo Paladino como se fossem amigos.

— Isso vai gerar mais boatos... — Fala Tyras desanimado.

— Provalvelmente vão espalhar que você salvou minha vida. — fala Arthas.

Arthas, Nanda e Raynor caem na gargalhada.

— Eu mereço...

Eles chegam a um enorme templo, com direito a altar e tudo mais, porém sem nenhuma imagem.

— Nossa... Impressionante. — Fala Nanda. — Mas não tem nenhuma imagem de Jesus ou Nossa Senhora...

— A Ordem segue os princípios da Bíblia. Inclusive os dez mandamentos. — Fala Arthas.

— "Não terás outros deuses diante de mim" e "Não farás para ti imagem a escultura". — Completa Raynor.

— A Ordem seria, segundo a classificação do mundo la fora, "Protestante". — Finaliza Tyras.

— Entendo. — Fala Nanda.

— Bem, chega de papo! Tyras vai lhe explicar tudo durante o seu treinamento. Hora da cerimônia de Iniciação! — Fala Arthas empolgado.

Capítulo 6 - O Treinamento 

— קודש הקודשים!!! — A voz de Tyras ecoa no imenso salão vazio. (Santuário)

Da mão apoiada no chão saem linhas de luz branca que vão rapidamente desenhando círculos com símbolos por uma enorme área. Após concluída, a enorme marca brilha

intensamente enquanto o salão se enche de luz.

— Nossa!... — Exclama Nanda.

Tyras se levanta.

— Santuário é a técnica mais usada pelos Templários. Ela purifica uma área de toda a influência maléfica, além de fortalecer os Templários que estiverem na sua área de

abrangência. Ela também é a base de muitas outras técnicas. Por exemplo, Divine Slash consiste em usar Santuário na lâmina e atacar com ela.

— Incrível... Mas eu tenho mesmo que falar o nome da técnica em hebraico? — Pergunta Nanda.

— Para conseguir o potencial total da Técnica, sim. E lembre-se. O poder não vem de você, e sim de Deus.

— Certo!

Nanda se concentra. Depois fecha os olhos, se abaixa, apóia a mão aberta no chão e grita:

— קודש הקודשים!!!

Da mesma forma de antes, as linhas de luz percorrem o salão, desenhando círculos com escritos em hebraico antigo.

— Nanda se levanta lentamente e abre os olhos.

— Nossa...! Você conseguiu estender a técnica tanto quanto eu! Parabéns!

— Obrigado.

Tyras sorri.

— Porém tão importante quanto o tamanho do santuário, é o tempo que ele dura. Não adianta fazer um santuário do tamanho de Nova York e não conseguir manter nem 10

segundos.

— Tem razão... — Suspira Nanda.

— Ei, relaxa! — Fala Tyras. — Ninguém mantém por muito tempo logo na primeira tentativa. Eu mesmo, o meu não durou nem 2 segundos.

— Você?! O Lendário Tyras?!

— Você quer fazer o favor de parar com essa história de Lendário?

Nanda ri.

— Por que? Não gosta de ser o Lendário Tyras?

— Eu mereço...

Nanda ria. Tyras, fingia não rir

— Já chega! Vamos! De novo! — Fala tentando ser sério.

— Sim Senhor! — Fala Nanda num tom ironicamente militar. — קודש הקודשים!!!

Eles treinam durante quase três horas. O cansaço ataca Nanda, mas ela continua treinando. Até que Tyras percebe que é hora de parar.

— Já chega por hoje. Vamos embora. — Fala Tyras.

— Mas é cedo! Ainda dá pra treinar! — Responde Nanda.

— Nada disso. Não adianta de nada treinar desse jeito. Vamos.

— Mas eu ainda posso...

Nanda cai exausta e dorme ali mesmo. Tyras respira fundo. Aquilo já estava ficando repetitivo demais. Ele toma ela nos braços e leva para casa. Chegando lá, ele a coloca

na cama dela e vai pro seu quarto.

"Ela realmente tem talento", pensa Tyras. "Talvez chegue a se igualar comigo".

Ele pára um pouco e relembra o que acontecera no último mês. No primeiro mês de depois da cerimônia de iniciação. Sorri.

"Ela vai se igualar a mim."

O dia amanhece. Nanda abre os olhos devagar. Vê seu quarto, decorado do jeito dela, como na ilha.

— Eu dormi no treinamento de novo... Desse jeito a missão de Redenção não vai acabar nunca... Tenho que me esforçar. — Fala para si própria.

— A pressa é inimiga da perfeição sabia? — Ela ouve a voz de Tyras.

— Hã...?

Ela olha e vê Tyras na entrada do quarto.

— Não há porque ter pressa. Não estamos correndo contra o relógio, então vamos fazer isso com calma.

— Mas...

— Além disso, se tentar apressar desse jeito, vai demorar mais ainda.

Nanda respira fundo.

— Está bem... Quando começamos hoje?

— Não vamos treinar hoje.

— Como é?

Tyras sorri.

— Vamos tirar folga hoje.

— Mas então o que vamos fazer nessa folga?

— Surpresa.

Capítulo 7 - Uma Missão Especial 

— Sinceramente! Quando você disse que íamos tirar uma folga no treinamento, pensei que seria realmente uma folga! — Fala Nanda irada.

Eles estavam andando em direção ao Templo Central enquanto Tyras tentava explicar a "surpresa".

— O que você queria? Que eu te levasse pra jantar? — Fala Tyras num tôm irônico. — Até parece que não me conhece.

Nanda ficava com mais raiva a cada minuto.

— Esse é seu conceito de "folga"? Uma missão fora de Éden?

— Pensei que fosse gostar de ver o mundo lá fora um pouco.

— Mas como vou ter tempo de aproveitar SE VOU ESTAR EM UMA MISSÃO?!

Nanda já começara a gritar. Tyras apenas sorria.

— Do que você está rindo? — Pergunta Nanda furiosa.

— Estou imaginando sua cara quando souber qual a missão que eu reservei...

— Quero só ver.

Eles chegam ao Templo e se encaminham diretamente à Arthas.

— Ah! Enfim chegaram! — Fala Arthas. — Tudo pronto?

— Sim. As malas já estão prontas, o hotel, reservado. — Responde Tyras.

Arthas vira-se para Nanda.

— E então? Animada para a missão?

— MUITO! — Responde Nanda com raiva.

— Nossa... Pensei que ela fosse gostar da missão... — Fala Arthas surpreso.

— É que ela ainda não sabe em qual missão nós estamos indo. — Fala Tyras com um sorriso.

— Ela ainda não sabe? Quer fazer surpresa, hein Tyras? Só você mesmo... — Fala Arthas.

— Mas afinal o que essa missão tem de tão bom hein? — Pergunta Nanda curiosa. — O que nós vamos fazer?

— Proteger um certo templo durante sua cerimônia mais importante.

Nisso, Arthas começa a querer rir, mas se contém.

— Proteger um templo...? — Fala Nanda desconfiada.

— É. Vamos ficar fora uma semana.

— Posso saber o nome desse templo?

— Antioch. — Responde Tyras com um sorriso.

— Antioch...? Mas não é aquele que usa a barreira intransponível?

— Esse mesmo! — Fala Arthas.

— Então o que vamos fazer lá?

— Aproveitar! — Fala Arthas.

— Espera aí...! O templo de Antioch não fica no...

De repente Nanda percebe tudo. Arthas e Tyras sorriem.

— Ah meu Deus! Nós vamos... pro... Havaí!!


	2. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8 – Mudança de Vida

— Pelo amor de Deus... — Suspira Tyras.

Estavam numa praia deserta em umas das ilhas. Tyras, estava deitado na areia ouvindo música, enquando Nanda estava treinando.

— E depois, EU sou o fissurado em treinamento...

Ela parecia não ouvir e continuava treinando. A situação continuou por mais ou menos uma hora, quando Tyras finalmente perdeu a paciencia. Ele se levantou num salto, e gritou:

— CHEGA!

Tyras apoia a mão na areia com força, e um círculo de luz parecido com o do Santuário apareceu em volta dele e se expandiu até onde Nanda estava, e a paralizou.

— Mas o que é isso? — pergunta Nanda assustada.

— Técnica de selamento de poderes! Já to farto! Deu um trabalho miserável conseguir essa "missão", E VOCÊ FICA AÍ FAZENDO O QUE PODERIA FAZER EM ÉDEN?!

Tyras parecia realmente zangado. Nanda nunca vira Tyras assim.

— Mas... Sua missão de redenção...

Tyras chegara ao seu limite.

— DANE-SE A MALDITA MISSÃO DE REDENÇÃO!!

O grito de Tyras pareceu ecoar por todo o arquipélago.

— Eu já cansei de dizer que não há pressa!! O mais difícil já passou, que era eu conseguir a redenção!

Nanda pela primeira vez em sua vida ouvia tudo calada.

— Caramba, não precisa se sobrecarregar dese jeito!! Ninguém aguenta um treinamento nesse ritmo! Mais importante que esse treinamento é a sua saúde, o seu bem-estar! Você não é obrigada a fazer este treinamento, em primeiro lugar! Caso você não tivesse aceitado ser Templária, Arthas iria me passar outra missão e pronto!

— Então você não me quer como uma Templária, É isso?! — Nanda explodira.

— Eu não disse isso!!

— Mas é o queria dizer!!

Nessa hora Tyras perde a concentração e a técnica se dissipa.

— Quer saber? Eu desisto! Faça como quiser. Eu vou pro hotel.

— Tyras!

Ele não responde. Apenas continua indo pro hotel. Nanda se enfurece e lança uma enorme um enorme raio branco em Tyras. Quando o raio está prestes a acertar sua cabeça, bate em algo invisível antes.

— Mas o que...?

Tyras responde de longe.

— Chama-se Barreira Divina. Técnica de terceiro nível, defensiva. — Fala Tyras debochado.

E continua andando até sumir de vista, deixando Nanda sozinha na praia.

— Droga... Detesto admitir, mas ele tem uma certa razão...

Tyras sabia que tinha se excedido. Não sabia porque havia agido assim, já que sua calma (e sua frieza) eram famosas em Éden. Ninguém nunca tinha conseguido tirá-lo do sério por questões como essas. A verdade é que desde que saiu de Éden, ele mudou. Não era mais aquele cara solitário, que vivia para treinar e treinava para sobreviver. Sua convivência com o Conselho, e principalmente com Nanda, o havia mudado bastante.

— A questão é: essa mudança é boa? Será que eu gosto de ser assim? — Perguntou-se em voz alta.

— Isso só você mesmo pode responder, meu amigo.

Tyras olha surpreso. Na sua frente, Arthas exibia um olhar calmo, embora preocupado.

— Arthas...? O que está fazendo aqui?

— Ajudando um amigo que está muito confuso.


End file.
